Lo que Zou nos vio Prometer
by Kaoru likes One Piece
Summary: Nami se siente frustrada con su capitán... luego de varios días de esperarlo, muerta de miedo y ansiedad en Zou, y cuando finalmente se reune con él... Luffy declara que partirá en busca de Sanji. Pensamientos de Nami en Zou. Escenas extras al capítulo LuNa


Hola Nakamas!

Haré algo para salir de la rutina, y en el tono romanticón que nos dejó San Valentín (uff no alcancé a subirlo para san valentín, estuve algo ocupada fufufufu)

Les traigo un capítulo con lo que rápidamente se ha vuelto de mis favoritos, la saga de Zou.

Si! Kaoru escribiendo LuNa de un arco actual y que no está basado en el futuro? Yep, Marte y Venus se alinearon, o algo jajaj

En realidad es que me estanqué con mi Fic, Creciendo con los Mugiwaras :( Estoy sufriendo un pequeño bloque de escritora y esta idea de momentos Extra LUNA en Zou no dejaba de abandonar mi mente, como una mosca molesta.

Y como no habrá capitulo de Manga esta semana, pues, YA NO PUEDO MAS!

Espero les guste

* * *

 **Lo que Zou nos vio Prometer**  
by Kaoru L.O.P

Egoísta, era un maldito egoísta, acaso no pensaba en sus sentimientos? Cuánto lo había extrañado? Cuánto lo había añorado esos dos años, solo para embarcarsenuevamente en una aventura y locuras una tras otra.

Y ahora le decía que iría **SOLO? SOLO?**

Tenía ese idiota cabeza de goma un ápice de idea de lo preocupada que había estado por él? Seguro que había visto en el periódico que su capitán derrotó a Doflamingo, pero habían pasado varios días y aún no habían arribado a Zou.

Entonces lo vio, venía él, tan él con esa sonrisa como si nada hubiese pasado y de la euforia total y la alegría absolutas pasó a las lágrimas al sentirse nuevamente segura, y recordó entonces que les faltaba un nakama, y la culpa se mezcló con la ansiedad y la preocupación.

-Sanji se fue- sollozó

-Eh?- dijo el, sus brazos aún estáticos mientras la mujer lo abrazaba como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-Nami?-

Ella lloró un poco más con su rostro enterrado en el hombro, sus brazos aferrados fuertemente, como si él fuera su ancla (y lo era) e intentó calmarse, en ese momento Luffy devolvió el abrazo pero sin apretarla tan fuerte como ella lo hacía, más como para calmarla…

-Ya no llores Nami- dijo él, incómodo porque no soportaba verla llorar.

-Lo que sea que pasó, lo arreglaré, ya verás- aseguró el capitán, confidencia absoluta en su tono de voz. La apartó un momento y la observó, no estaba herida, al menos eso lo dejaba más tranquilo.

Con un gesto que hizo que Zoro frunciera el ceño y que los demás torcieran una ceja, Luffy la apartó suavemente y le colocó la mano en la mejilla, limpiándole una lágrima con el pulgar.

Sonrió de lado a lado, mostrándole mucha serenidad y confianza a su navegante

– No llores- repitió, casi como una orden, y luego su rostro cambió a uno más serio.

-Qué pasó con Sanji?- Preguntó calándole la mirada.

Ella tomó una bocanada de aire y se limpió las lágrimas…. Odiando separar la distancia con su capitán, pero sabiendo que ya había cruzado un poco la raya, sobre todo con los demás viendo.

-Sanji se fue, es muy complicado… pero dejó esta nota.-dijo la mujer, más calmada.

Le dio la nota a Luffy que la abrió y una gota enorme apareció en su cabeza. Preocupados, los demás Mugiwaras, con Zoro y Robin más cerca, observaron la nota por encima del hombro de su capitán.

-Es solo eso?- dijo Luffy totalmente sorprendido.

-Maldito cocinero, tanto necesitaba un polvo?- dijo Zoro.

Solo Franky, Usopp y Robin entendieron el doble sentido, con la arqueóloga riendo elegantemente.

 ** _-Iré a Conocer a una Tipa-  
Volveré Pronto  
Sanji-_**

Luffy se encogió de hombros y sonrió, -Entonces no hay problema!- aseguró, aliviado y ajustándose el sombrero en la cabeza.

Vaya por un momento pensó que habían capturado a Sanji o que le había pasado algo peor, pero bueno los chicos siempre hablaban cosas complicadas de necesitar una mujer y cosas sí, solo lo tachó como una extravagancia pervertida más de su cocinero. Estaba seguro que volvería como lo prometió.

Entonces Nami se vio frustrada porque los demás no tomaban las cosas con el sentido de gravedad que tenían, y no fue hasta mucho después, que Pekoms le explicó a Luffy la delicada situación de su cocinero que el capitán se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

\- **Iré solo Nami-**

Lo que la traía nuevamente a su dilema, horas después de esa aseveración, se encontraba sentada en una orilla de la fiesta con cara de pocos amigos, una jarra de cerveza a consumir en su mano.

-Es muy lindo- dijo Wanda en todo bromista, sentándose junto a su nueva mejor amiga, en los días que habían pasado juntas… Wanda poco a poco, había hecho a Nami admitir sus sentimientos por su capitán.

Nami infló las mejillas, -Es un maldito egoísta, no sabe todo lo que lo extrañé esos dos años? Y ahora que nos reunimos, solo ha sido una cosa detrás de otra. Me deja aquí muerta de preocupación durante varios días y cuando al fin lo veo de nuevo… dice que se irá...-

-Bueno, es lo más sensato Nami-

-Dios…. Sensato y Luffy en la misma oración?- dijo ella, con un toque de humor en la voz. Wanda no entendió porque no conocía a Luffy en sus peores días de inmadurez.

Pero la Mink sonrió, Nami le había compartido algunas historias muy graciosas sobre su capitán.

-Encima… porqué tiene que comportarse tan responsable y como todo un hombre?- dijo la navegante rodando los ojos. Dicho hombre responsable bailaba con un trozo de carne en mano junto con un gato gigante, otros nakamas y minks, frente a una pira de fuego gigante.

\- El sabe que lo más seguro para ustedes es quedarse aquí por ahora, dada la amenaza de Kaidou, es mejor no antagonizar más a Big Mom de lo que lo han hecho- comentó Wanda pensativamente.

Nami asintió. –Nami, no tengo mucha experiencia en lo que al amor entre parejas de los menos Minks se refiere, pero es obvio para mí que tu capitán se preocupa por ti-

Si la caricia en la mejilla de Nami y la forma en la que la calmó eran de alguna indicación.

-Se preocupa por todos nosotros. No es momento para decirle como me siento Wanda. Es muy complicado. Míranos, a punto de ir a Guerra con Kaidou y en un entredicho con BigMom…. Con un nakama en una situación muy difícil. No le haré las cosas más complicadas a Luffy - Aseguró Nami.

Wanda hizo un silencio, no estaba de acuerdo, aunque los minks eran más directos con sus afecciones y menos complicados que los Menos Mink para esas cosas.

-Nami, si van a separarse pronto, en lugar de poner esa cara tan fea deberías intentar disfrutar estos momentos.- Dijo la mujer mink,

-Sonrie Nami, es una fiesta- y le dio una lamidita en la mejilla que hizo sonreír a la navegante.

La fiesta transcurrió, pero Nami seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos, cansada, se despidió de Robin quien era la nakama que le acompañaba desde hacía un rato, decidió retirarse a una de las habitaciones con forma de piña que Wanda le había ofrecido para dormir.

Estaba por desaparecer detrás de una puerta cuando, al escuchar cierta voz, se detuvo en seco.

-Nami!, ya te vas a dormir?-

-Oh Luffy, lo siento fue un día largo-

El hizo una mueca de disgusto, la había visto escabullirse momentos antes.

-Pero Nami… apenas nos vimos después de muchos días-

Se quejó el en un tono un tanto infantil.

-Lo sé, y ya te vas a ir de nuevo, eres un egoísta- dijo ella levantando el mentón y tomando un paso hacia dentro de la habitación. Él le tomó el antebrazo con firmeza, deteniéndola en seco.

-Oye! No seas injusta! Crees que me quedaré tranquilo dejándolos aquí? Qué tal si el tipo ese mamut regresa? O si viene Kaidou? Estarán Zoro y los demás, pero no me quedaré tranquilo de todas formas!- replicó.

Ella no contestó, bajó la mirada escondiendo sus ojos en su flequillo, él estaba siendo tan responsable y elocuente… no podía solo golpearlo y gritarle idiota como en el pasado. Pero como ella no contestó el siguió hablando.

-Nami! Ya escuchaste a Pekomamushi! No podemos dejar que Sanji…"

-LO SE IDIOTA!-

-Huh- dijo el abriendo los ojos en sorpresa.. – No me llames idiota estoy en una posición difícil!- replicó él. Indignado, se estaba esforzando mucho por ser un buen capitán y no cometer los errores del pasado.

-Eso lo sé bien!- replicó ella.

\- -Entonces que tienes Nami!-

Ella se volteó y volvió a saltar a sus brazos, y los ojos del capitán se ensancharon en sorpresa ante cuando ella le capturó la boca en un férreo beso, que al principio solo fue un presionar brusco de labios.

Los brazos de Luffy quedaron estáticos a los lados mientras ella lo envolvía, y la mujer, casi con desesperación, comenzó a mover su boca suavemente, la humedad de sus labios rosando suavemente los de su capitán que al principio se quedó estático… para luego abandonarse ante el sentimiento.

Aunque era de goma, una sensación eléctrica le recorrió desde los labios hasta el abdomen, y sus manos, sin poder evitarlo, viajaron a la espalda de la muchacha. Nami, casi instintivamente, probó asomar su lengua, brindando una suave y húmeda caricia a los labios de su capitán…

Luffy no entendía nada, Nami lo estaba besando… y se sentía increíble… instintivamente, disfrutando de la sensación, imitó el gesto y pronto su boca se abrió y sus labios respondieron el desafío,

Cuando los rostros de los dos se ladearon y sus lenguas se encontraron les arrancó a ambos pequeños sonidos de placer, los cuerpos pegados e irradiando calor, las manos de Luffy apretando la espalda de su navegante de manera necesitada, y la mujer, habiendo anhelado ese momento quizá durante dos años, se entregó completamente.

Pronto se volvió demasiado apasionado cuando ella le enterró la mano en la nuca y le presionó aún más, y cuando Nami prácticamente gimió de placer en su boca, Luffy la apartó rápidamente, como si le hubiesen quemado.

La observó con los ojos abiertos, casi en horror y ella, asustada por haberse dejado llevar, dio un paso atrás.

-Lo siento!- gritó ella rápidamente.

-Por qué hiciste eso Nami!- demandó el, muy, pero muy confundido.

Ella se tapó el rostro con las manos, apenada,

-Diablos me dejé llevar. No lo volveré a hacer Luffy. Lo siento! Buenas noches- se volteó, pero por supuesto Luffy le tomó la muñeca, deteniéndola.

-Nami, no respondiste mi pregunta-

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, envuelta en una encrucijada, le mentía o le confesaba la verdad?

-No me mientas- advirtió el, que la conocía, demasiado bien, al parecer.

-Por qué crees que lo hice Luffy! – replicó la mujer volteando y encontrándole la mirada, había un toque de furia en sus ojos.

\- Es obvio que te quiero!- gritó.

-Yo también te quiero! Eso que tiene que ver con el beso!- contestó el gritando, como si fuera una pelea.

-TODO!-

-Huh? No entiendo- ladeó la cabeza.

-CLARO QUE NO-

-NAMI PORQUE AHORA!- reclamó el, casi furioso apretando el puño, y Nami dio un paso atrás. Tenía miedo de haberlo ofendido, tenía miedo de que su amor no fuera correspondido, pero no esperaba que él se enojara tanto.

-Ya te dije que lo siento! Solo olvídalo!-

El la tomó de los antebrazos y le caló la mirada con ojos furiosos-

\- Como poder olvidarlo Nami!

Nami besaba increíble y nunca pensó que iba a sentirse tan condenadamente bien, apenas podía contener las ganas de arrojarse sobre ella y asaltar su boca, y eso que era un pirata. Tenía un tesoro delante y lo quería todito para él.

\- Huh?

Volvió a besarla, ya no pudo contenerse, había cierta fiereza en ese beso, y ella le respondió el llamado, era una batalla de lenguas, y ella, desafiante, le mordisqueó un poco el labio, los brazos se enredaron, las pelvis se rozaban y el aire comenzaba a faltar.

-ARGHH DIABLOS!- gritó Luffy separándose de ella nuevamente y dando dos pasos atrás. Los labios de Nami se veían hinchados, sus ojos enormes y sus mejillas rojas de excitación, si Sanji la viera así le daría un infarto al rubio de lo hermosa y sexual que se veía la bella navegante en ese momento.

-Por qué me besaste…?- preguntó ella, ahora también confundida

-NO ES OBVIO? – replicó el, contestando de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho hace momentos.

Ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa… acaso Luffy… él se volteó, le temblaban los hombros, y apretaba los puños con firmeza, como si alejarse de ella le costara toda su voluntad… y de echo justamente eso sucedía

-Nami… no puedo hacer esto ahora...-

Ella suspiró, precisamente por eso no había querido confesarle sus sentimientos… no solo por temor a ser rechazada, sino que también le parecía una desubicación total, intentar una relación en el medio de todo el caos que estaban viviendo. Vamos! Que no era una colegiala enamoradiza… el amor que sentía hacia Luffy era mucho más profundo!…

-Lo sé…- admitió ella, bajando la mirada.

Él se colocó el sombrero y la observó de reojo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de esas de lado y confiadas…

No, no era momento, razonó el capitán suspirando, si alguien se enteraba que Nami era la pareja de Mugiwara, la pondría en mil veces más peligro que si solo era su nakama. Ya tenía suficiente con todo el lío de Sanji, Big Mom y Kaidou.

-Pero recuerda… que seré el Rey Pirata… el hombre más rico del mundo- y con esa sonrisa confiada, se marchó de allí en contra de todos sus instintos, que le pedían a gritos el arrastrar a su hermosa navegante dentro de aquella casita con forma de piña y seguir con esa sesión de besos deliciosos.

Ante las palabras , Nami abrió los ojos en sorpresa, y repentinamente recordó una fiesta en el acuario que tuvieron al salir de Thriller Bark.

 _Usopp le había gastado bromas con respecto al matrimonio forzado con Absoalom… y ella, medio ebria y detrás de una jarra de cerveza había dicho_

 _-Ja! Como si fuera a casarme con cualquiera, Aun son muy joven y tengo muchas aventuras que vivir… pero de casarme, lo haría únicamente con el hombre más rico del mundo .- Broméo-_

 _Por supuesto la conversación se había desviado cuando Zoro la llamó bruja avara y Sanji comenzó a pelear con el espadachín. Y si mal no recordaba… Luffy solo se había echado a reír a carcajadas…._

 _Para que el despistado de su capitán recordara algo así…._

Nami abrió los ojos en sorpresa…

Luffy… acababa de... PROPONERLE? Una sonrisa cálida nació en su rostro…

-Luffy, te estaré esperando- aseguró con un timbre alegre y feliz en su voz.

Si se refería al viaje que Luffy realizaría hacia Big Mom… o hacia la meta de que él se volviera el Rey Pirata para poder estar juntos, no se sabía, y tampoco se necesitaba. Confiado, Luffy sonrió y se alejó nuevamente a la fiesta, y justo a tiempo cuando encontró a Nekomamushi que saltó frente a él.

"Mugiwara! GARCHUUU!" Gritó el enorme gato gigante, Luffy estaba de un humor increíble.

"GARCHUUU!" contestó el capitán chocando el cuerpo con el enorme mink.

Siempre supo que Nami sería su reina, y aquel beso no cambiaba nada, solo le daba una probada de lo que vendría después… ahora necesitaba enfocarse en sus objetivos, traer a Sanji devuelta y patearle el culo a Kaidou.

Nami por su parte ya no podía dormir, le cosquilleaban los labios, la piel… y el corazón le latía a mil revoluciones..

Decidió… seguir el consejo de Wanda y aprovechar al máximo el tiempo, regresó a la fiesta, con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-Wanda! GARCHUU!- gritó abrazando a su nueva amiga.

-Vaya Nami! Que te hizo cambiar de humor tan rápido?-

Y luego la mujer Mink sonrió pícaramente.

-Ohh… hueles a Luffy-san- aseguró Wanda un tanto burlona.

Nami se puso completamente roja, -WANDA! SHHH- hizo un gesto de silencio con el dedo.

Con una mirada engreída, Nami agregó

-Además… si estoy feliz será porque acabo de descubrir, que pronto seré la mujer más rica del mundo, y que me haré con el tesoro más grande que hay en la tierra-

-El one piece?- Preguntó la mujer mink.

Nami, con una sonrisa pícara y los ojos fijados en su capitán, contestó-

\- No, no precisamente el One Piece Wanda...

Y _la Minkprodujo una sonrisa comprensiva._

 _El día traería consigo mil problemas y aventuras más, pero entre medio de las locuras, en las pausas entre aventuras, comenzó a haber un ritual de besos secretos de los que luego no se hablaba, ambos manteniendo ese anhelo secreto y esa promesa en el corazón,_

 _Alcanzar La verdadera libertad_

 ** _FIN~_**

* * *

 _Ohgwahhhghtghhh vomité un arcoiris..._

Cuando comencé el fic pensé en un Lemon y simplemente no se dio, no me gusta escribir a los personajes fuera de personaje (OOC) y por lo tanto, todos sabemos lo que pasa al día siguiente, que salen corriendo a detener a Kinemon y Kanjurou. Un beso puede pasar como algo de lo que no se habla... una sesión de sexo salvaje contra la pared de la choza tendrá que esperar un mejor momento.

Espero les haya gustado un fic puramente LuNa de universo actual, y espero poder retomar Creciendo con los Mugiwara lo antes posible!

Si les gustó? No les gustó? Me odian? Quisieran más violencia y actos indecentes en mis fics fufufufu ya saben abajo hay un cuadrito bonito para que me cuenten

 _ **Kaoru~**_


End file.
